Octonauts:The Purr-fect Slumber Party
Plot Kwazii is going to have his slumber party with his stepsister,Ruby.Ruby brings him to the Octopod's roof, where everyone will be sleeping that night, and tells him the most important part of a purr-fect slumber party is the guests. She invites Emerald Twinkleclaws and Sapphire Sparklewhiskers, the most popular cats at her old school,Purr-fect A-Cat-Demy, while Kwazii invites his friends Jake and Princess Sofia The First. Ruby is shocked that Kwazii would invite human kids, but Kwazii tells her that Jake and Sofia are really fun to be with. Kwazii and Ruby's guests arrive at the Octopod,and Ruby,Emerald and Sapphire show annoyance towards Jake and Sofia immediately. After seeing the two of them doing a goofy dance while wearing Shimmer Body Art Tattoos that Sofia applied on their skins,Ruby pulls Kwazii aside and tells him that at a purr-fect slumber party,everyone has to fit in. But Kwazii shakes his head and disagrees, saying that the point is to have fun and he will show them that Jake and Sofia can fit in, though the cats are unconvinced. Kwazii gives his friends fake cat ears,fake cat tails,nuzzles with fake whiskers,paw mittens,and cat boots to make them look like cats, but they still don't really act like cats. While painting pictures, Jake paints a smiley face on his instead of cat toys like he's expected to, then Sofia knocks over a display of flying fish,parrot fish,starfish and mermaids that Kwazii and his friends made for Project Day while playing pin-the-tail-on-the-mouse. Before Ruby can scold Kwazii again for his friends' behavior,it's time for Merlin's magic show,and Kwazii doesn't see how Jake and Sofia could cause trouble when all they have to do is sit and watch.Kwazii's sister,Ribbon enters the room and the two of them accidentally knock over the chocolate,vanilla,and strawberry milk fountain and the cookies and cream ice cream sundae and apple caramel cake mountain in their rush to go over to her,getting chocolate,vanilla,and strawberry milk and apple caramel cakes and ice cream all over themselves and a small amount on Ruby's nightgown, which she makes a big deal out of. While Kwazii's friends are getting cleaned up and Ruby and her friends have left to go to the Octopod dance room, Kwazii sadly tells Ribbon that Jake and Sofia are ruining the party and doing everything wrong, according to Ruby and the cats anyway, but Ribbon says it shouldn't matter what they think.She then tells Kwazii to just ignore their stepsister and the other cats and just have fun.Kwazii slowly smiles and nods,but is not sure if he will or not. Kwazii gently tells his friends they should act more like cats and they promise to, but they are no longer having as much fun and end up just sitting and watching the others dance. Eventually they decide to just go home, and Kwazii only makes things worse when he says they were being embarrassing, to which Jake responds by saying that maybe they shouldn't be friends anymore. Kwazii is visited by Captain Barnacles and Peso and tells him about failing to make his friends more like cats, but his friends says that perhaps Kwazii should be more of a real friend himself, by not trying to change his friends regardless of the opinions of others. Kwazii rushes to catch up with Jake and Sofia as they are leaving. He apologizes and says they can have their own slumber party with just the three of them.Ruby and the cats hear them having fun and go down to see them. Ruby admits things aren't as fun without Kwazii and his friends, and soon the whole group is partying together again. Category:Octonauts